The House On The Sound
by Grey girl 1989
Summary: Christian and Ana have known each other for years and they only have one thing in common. They can't stand each other. What happens when a Will is read and they are thrown together? Will they continue to irritate each other? Or will everything become clear? Short Story. Six Chapters. I will post one chapter a day until its finished. HEA.
1. Chapter 1

**HI EVERYONE.**

 **THIS IS JUST A SHORT STORY. I HAVE BEEN WORKING ON LOADS BUT I WRITE A LITTLE BIT FOR EACH AND THIS IS THE FIRST ONE I HAVE FINISHED.**

 **ITS A 6 CHAPTER SHORT STORY. THERE ARE A FEW THINGS DIFFERENT THAN THEIR BACKGROUNDS IN THE BOOKS.**

 **THERE IS NO ANGST. THIS IS A FUN FLUFF STORY WITH A HEA.**

 **MY NEXT ONE HOWEVER IS A SHADE DARKER ;)...**

 **CHEERS**

 **GG89 XOXO**

* * *

 **Christians POV**

"You can not be serious? Dad, this is a fucking joke, right?"

"Christian, calm down. This is no joke and I have looked again and again and there is nothing I can do. Your grandfather was an excellent lawyer in his day and this thing is ironclad" He throws the contract down on my desk and then helps himself to a drop of my prized Brandy.

I start to pace my office while gripping my hair. I can't believe my grandfather did this to me. What on earth was he thinking?

When I was 19 and decided that I wanted to drop out of Harvard my grandfather was one of my only supporters. He gave me one hundred thousand dollars to help me start GEH and he has been my top adviser ever since. This is why his betrayal hurts so much.

My grandfather Theodore was a brilliant man, no doubt about that. In his twenty's and thirty's he made some brilliant investments and one of those investments was a two hundred acre plot of land not far from the docks of Seattle. When I first started GEH I had this vision of building a massive ship yard so that GEH could compete in the shipping industry. My grandfather promised me that he would leave me that plot of land in his Will. I had offered to buy it from him many times but he was always adamant that he would leave it to me on his death bed. Now I know why. I can have the land but there are strings attached. Big fucking strings. The biggest string of all being one Anastasia Rose Steele.

My blood pressure rises just thinking about her. I have never known a more annoying, argumentative, stubborn person in my life!

She grew up down the street from my grandparents and she bonded with my grandmother over her love of books. My grandmother owned Seattle Independent Publishing and As soon as she graduated College, Anastasia started working there. By that time SIP was under the GEH umbrella because when my grandmother retired she wanted it kept in the family so I started looking after it and I appointed a CEO called Jerry Roach.

My grandmother died last year and it shocked me that she left her entire library of first edition books to Anastasia. I knew that my grandmother had been close to Anastasia but not almost half a million dollars in books close. SIP automatically went to my grandfather but I have been looking after it since my grandmother died.

Anastasia and me have never gotten along. I've known her since I was 15 and she was 13 and I just can not get on with her. Shes way to opinionated and frankly, bossy. I have a very dominate personality and it just does not bode well with her personality. We have always clashed so I have no idea why my grandfather would put this stipulation in his Will.

In his Will it stipulates that the only way for me to get my hands on that 200 acres is to move into my grandparents house on the sound with Anastasia for one year. At the end of that one year, I get those 200 acres and Anastasia gets SIP which he left to her in his Will but under stipulations.

If we do not agree to move into the house, which was willed to the both of us, for one year then the 200 acres is to be given to my direct competitor for free and SIP will be given to one of the bigger chain of publishing houses in the city.

Why on earth did my grandfather want us to live with each other? We will end up killing each other!

"Dad, there must be something. Anything to get me out of this? I do not want to live with that shrew for even a minute!"

"And What makes you think I want to live with the city's biggest asshole for a year?" I hear from behind me and when I turn I find Anastasia standing in the door way of my office with a man in a suit next to her.

She is wearing jeans and a black tee shirt and her hair is pulled in a ponytail. She looks about 15 in that outfit. It perplexes me how someone with her beauty could be such a stubborn, argumentative and downright annoying person?

"Miss Steele, did no one tell you that you need an appointment to enter my office?"

"Mr Grey, did you not listen to your assistant when she said you had a meeting with Cole Wentworth and his client? Cole is my lawyer and I am his client. We are here to see if we can sort this mess" She holds up her copy of my grandfathers will.

I motion for them to all follow me into my conference room and I take my seat at the head of the table.

After almost an hour of back and forth we come up with what we did to start with. There is no way to break this. If I want that land, which I do, I have to live with the shrew for one year and if she wants SIP then she has to also live with me.

My father stands up and buttons his jacket before addressing myself and Anastasia.

"It's only one year. The house on the sound is huge so you can each have a wing. You will probably never see each other. At the end of the year you both get what you want and then you can sell the house and split the money or if one of you wants to stay in the house then you can buy the other one out. I suggest that you move in as soon as possible because the one year starts from the day you both move in so the sooner you do it the sooner you can both get this done. Wentworth and I will go file all the necessary paperwork and leave you two to talk"

When its just Anastasia and myself left We both just glare at each other for almost a minute before I speak up.

"Look, I think we can both agree that this situation sucks but we are shit out of luck"

"Agreed"

"My father was right. The house is huge and if I take the West Wing and you take the East wing then we probably wont even see each other that much"

"Why do you think Theo did this? He knew that we didn't...See eye to eye"

"See eye to eye? We hate each other Anastasia lets just say it how it is"

"I don't hate you, Christian. I just think you're an Asshole of epic proportions"

"And I think you're a spoiled little bitch!" I hiss at her.

"Maybe I am but you're a cold harted bastard who has had a problem with me for the last 10 years! I am 23 years old and for 10 years, for some reason, you have just had it out for me"

"Don't be so dramatic! I have not had it out for you but I just have never met a more argumentative stubborn person in my life!"

"Then look in the God Dammed mirror and you might find one!"

We both stand up with our hands on the table and glare at each other.

"Look, lets just get on with this. I will have my stuff moved in tonight and like I said I will take the West wing. You keep to your side and I'll keep to mine"

"Fine by me!" With that she grabs her purse and storms out of the conference room.

God Damn it why did my grandfather do this to me!?

 **MEANWHILE AT A BAR ACROSS THE STREET FROM GEH**

"Got to hand it to Theodore, he knew what he was doing, Didn't he Carrick?"

"He sure did, Cole. Those two may think they hate each other but when they are in a room together sparks fly. Theo saw it and so did Mary"

"Are you ever going to tell them that the contact is bullshit and they both already own it as soon as we sign?"

"Nope, what they don't know won't hurt them. My son and Ana both have great jobs, money in the bank and their health. What they don't have is that special someone but hopefully within the next year they will both pull their heads from their asses and give in to what the greater good wants and that's those two together"

Cole hold up his champagne glass and Carrick raises his.

"Here to a great plan which was thought up by a great man to make a great couple, Cheers"

"Cheers"


	2. Chapter 2

**HI EVERYONE.**

 **GLAD YOU ALL LIKE THE START OF THIS STORY :)**

 **SOMEONE ASKED IF THEY SLOWLY START TO REALIZE THEY LIKE EACH OTHER AND ARE THERE LITTLE LOOKS HERE AND TOUCHES THERE?**

 **THEY BOTH HAVE AN INKLING THEY LIKE EACH OTHER BUT THIS STORY GOES FROM HATE TO LOVE IN TWO SECONDS FLAT. WHEN THEY REALIZE WHAT THEY BOTH WANT ITS BASICALLY WHAM BAM THANK YOU MAM AND ONTO THE HEA.**

 **HOPE THAT HELPS.**

 **LATERS**

 **GG89 XOXOX**

 **CHAPTER 2**

 **ANA'S POV**

"That's the last box. I can not believe that we wont be roommates any more" Kate pouts and then sits down on my new bed.

"We can have sleep overs all the time, I promise"

"I have to admit, this house is fantastic. I can't believe you own it"

"Half own it. Lucifer owns the other half"

"Lucifer is a good name for him because he's hot as hell"

"Kate!"

"What? He is! Not as good looking as Elliott in my opinion but he has that brooding look about him. You should tap that"

"Yeah because I have saved my virginity for 23 years only to give it to a man I can not stand? No thanks"

"Oh come on, Ana" She scrambles off the bed and then follows me into my new bathroom where I am putting away my stuff.

"You are single. He is single. You are hot. He is hot. This big old house, just the two of you..alone? I bet you $5 that you will be banging him within two months"

I shake her hand "Deal. Me and him will never happen.

After Kate leaves I take a walk around the house and grounds but stay well clear of the West wing because I know he is over there. He had a team of about 12 people move his shit in while he barked orders at everyone. I don't understand why he is such an asshole. When I was 13 I had such a huge crush on him but that soon went away when I got to know him. I know he had a rough start in life but he was adopted into a wonderful family who loved him and provided him with everything he ever needed. I just don't know why he is so angry all the time.

I start to get hungry so I make my way to the kitchen only to stop in my tracks when I see a beautiful blonde woman cooking something on the stove. She must hear me walk in because she turns around and smiles.

"You must be Miss Steele, I am Gail Jones, Mr Grey's house keeper" She wipes her hands on her apron and the holds it out to shake mine.

"It's nice to meet you, Gail"

"I know that Mr Grey will live in the West wing and you on the East but I also know that this is the only kitchen so we may need to come up with a schedule or I could cook your meals for you" She tells me kindly.

"Thanks for the offer but I'm not sure how Mr Grey would feel about that. We can barley stand to be in the same room as each other let alone share a meal"

She gives me a sad smile and then stirs whatever it is she has on the stove that smells heavenly. I go to the fridge to grab a bottle of water which I put in there earlier and I am shocked when I open the fridge and find it stuffed with food. I was planning to go grocery shopping but now there wont be room for my food because its full. Perhaps I should get a fridge to put in my wing of the house?

"Help yourself to anything in the fridge or pantry" Gail tells me but I shake my head.

"That's OK. I'll order take out for tonight. I think maybe I should get my own fridge to keep over on my side of the house"

"Oh Nonsense. I know that Mr Grey's father told you both about how much the weekly bills are for the house so why don't you and Mr Grey just split the grocery bill too?"

"Sounds like a good idea. Could you talk to Mr Grey about it? If I suggest it he wont do it just for spite"

"Miss Steele"

"Ana" I tell her before she can finish.

"Ana, I know you and Mr Grey have your problems but he is a good man under the mask he wears"

"If you say so, Gail" I give her a smile and then leave the room.

Thirty minutes later I am tucking into my meat lovers pizza while watching old Friends re-runs.

The TV room is smack bang in the middle of the house so I guess it comes under the same no mans land as the kitchen. I doubt Mr Asshole is the kind to sit and watch TV so I am claiming this room.

I grab myself another slice and then turn when I hear the door open.

Standing in the doorway with a plate, glass and utensils is Mr Asshole himself.

"What are you doing in here?" He growls at me.

"I'm eating a pizza and watching TV. What does it look like?"

"This is my side of the house!"

"Um, no its not. This room is in the middle of the house just like the kitchen which is directly below us so technically this is no mans land and we can both use it but seeing as I was here first I'm saying finders keepers"

"Finders Keepers? How very mature of you but seeing as I first walked into this house when I was four years old technically I found it so you can just go away"

"No" I cross my arms and dig myself more into the sofa.

"Fine. Suit yourself" He places his food down on the table and then as quick as a flash he grabs the remote control from the sofa beside me and turns the TV over to some boring news station.

"Hey! I was watching that!"

"And now I am watching the news"

"You're a jerk, did you know that?"

"And you're a bitch"

I sit fuming for ten minutes while he eats his food and watches his stupid news program because I refuse to give in first and leave this room. When he has finished his meal he just puts the empty plate on the coffee table and then relaxes more in his chair and starts flicking through the channels like a moron.

"Why cant you go watch TV on your side of the house? I know you have one because I saw Taylor bringing it in earlier"

"Why don't you go watch TV in your side of the house?" He shoots back at me.

"Because I don't have a TV you moron" He eyebrows shoot up in surprise.

"You don't own a TV?"

"No"

"Why?"

"Because The TV at my old apartment belonged to Kate and I don't like TVs in bedrooms"

"Prefer to do other things while in bed, Miss Steele?" He grins at me like a pervert and it makes my face go pink with embarrassment.

"That is something that you will never find out" I have finally had enough of him so I stand up and grab all the remains of my dinner.

"I don't want to find out. You're an ice queen and I would hate for my dick to get frost bite!"

"I doubt your micro dick gets anything"

"Oh it gets plenty and It's far from micro. Wanna See?"

"You're a pig!"

"Oink Oink!" He grunts and it infuriates me to the point where I throw my pizza crust at him and storm out of the room to him laughing his head off.

What a fucking Ass!

* * *

 **ANAS pov**

We have been living together for a week and I already hate it!

He is the words most annoying man!

His sex appeal does nothing to hide the jackass that is just beneath the surface.

I need to work out so I make my way to the basement gym.

I am just starting my warm up when the gym doors open and the enemy walks in. He's wearing nothing but basketball shorts and I have to admit, he has an amazing body.

When he sees me on the mats he frowns.

"What are you doing down here? I need to work out" he barks at me.

"I'm baking a potato. What does it look like I'm doing?"

"Well you need to move because I need the treadmill"

"There's two! You take that one and I'll have this one"

He stands there like a moron.

"Why can't you just go for a run outside?"

"Oh My God! You don't own me! You can't tell me what to do! This is a mutual room so if I want to work out I'll fucking work out! If it bothers you that much then fuck off so where Else!" I scream.

This man infuriates me like no other! I Jam my head phones in my ears almost violently and then start the treadmill.

I am trying to outrun my anger but then the jackass gets on the next treadmill.

For ten minutes I run at a steady jog but then I hit my groove and crank my speed up.

He who shall not be named sees me increase my speed and so not to be out done by me, he cranks his speed up.

Feeling petulant, I don't want him to beat me so I go up a notch. He looks over and glares at me and then he increases his speed.

Before I know, it we are both running full pelt!

My legs are burning and my lungs are on fire. I glance at him and see that he is also struggling.

I won't give up! He will not beat me!

We are almost at the point of collapsing when his man servant Taylor runs in and yanks the safety cord on both our machines.

The decreases in momentum is enough that we both go flying and land almost on top of each other in a jumbled mess.

"Have you both lost your minds? Do you know how dangerous that was? You are grown adults not children! Mr Grey, I am paid to look out for your safety and what you did just then was downright stupid! Miss Steele, I can't tell you what to do but I have met your father on occasions and he would be furious with you right now"

Feeling duly chastised I lower my head.

"Sorry, Taylor" We both mumble.

He leaves the gym shaking his head leaving me and butt head on the floor still trying to catch our breath.

"I think we need to come up with a gym schedule other wise we might kill each other" He pants.

"Agreed"

We both lay there for another two minutes and then I become aware that when we landed, his arm went under me and I am basically laying in them.

 _Even though he is sweating like a pig he still smells good._

I realize how inappropriate this is so I slowly stand up and make my way to the gym shower without a word.

The gym shower is huge. It has lots of lockers for our stuff so I take a nice relaxing shower and then grab myself one of the fluffy white robes.

As I am towel drying my hair I walk around the corner to grab my clothes and smack into something wet and naked.

I go sprawling up the floor but I land on a very naked Christian Grey!

"What the Hell!" I shout and move like lightning to get off of him.

I turn my head so I am not looking at him and then just start screaming at him.

"Why are you naked! This room belongs to both of us so you cant just go around naked!"

"I thought you were gone! I half own this house so if I want to walk around naked then I will!"

"Its inappropriate!"

"The only thing that is inappropriate right now is you checking out my dick in the reflection of the glass on the shower door" I can hear the smirk in his voice and I blush a deep red at being caught out.

"You know what Grey, Fuck you!" I spit at him and then leave.

"You wish, Sweetheart!"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3. ANA'S POV**

I make my way down to the kitchen to make myself a sandwich and find _him_ sat at the breakfast bar eating a bowl of soup.

I will give him credit. He's a health nut and keeps his body in excellent shape.

He ignores me when I walk in so I go to the fridge and just blank him.

I make myself a turkey mayo sandwich using the bread that Gail baked this morning and sit at the very end of the breakfast bar from him and pick up a magazine

He finishes his soup and then goes to the fridge. I see him pull out the same stuff I did and he attempts to make a sandwich.

He butchers the bread!

He tries to cut it but he ends up ripping it to shreds. He looks confused at why it is going wrong and I can't help but laugh causing him to glare at me.

"It's too bad I signed an NDA not to talk about you because this would be media gold. CEO Christian Grey murders bread"

"It's not me! It's the stupid blunt knife!"

I stand up and move him out the way with my hip. I take the knife from his hands and in less than ten seconds I cut two perfect bits of bread.

"Seems to be working fine for me" I shrug smugly and then re take my seat.

"Thank you" He grits out.

I have to hide my face behind my magazine when he makes his sandwich. His turkey is falling out the sides, the low fat mayo he grabbed is oozing out a hole in the bread at the top and the lettuce he used was soaking wet leaving his bread soggy.

He solders on and then takes his seat. He brings the sandwich up to his mouth and right before it gets to his lips the sandwich breaks in half and everything falls into his lap in a messy splat.

I really try to stop myself but I can't help the laughter that comes from me. The look on his face is priceless and he looks like he wants to murder the sandwich even more than it already is for daring to defy him.

I laugh so hard that I slump forward and start banging my hand on the counter top.

As I am laughing I feel something land in my hair. I reach my hand up and find a blob of mayo.

"Did you just throw this at me?"

"It's not polite to laugh at someone else's misfortune" He glares at me.

I cant believe he threw mayo at me!

Payback time Grey!

I pick up the crust of my bread and throw it at him and it smacks him in the forehead.

He looks enraged and then he scoops up the soggy mess in his lap and throws it at me hitting em straight in the face causing him to laugh.

We start an all out food fight with bread, lettuce, mayo, orange juice and cold soup flying everywhere.

"Just give up, Grey! I have the fridge on my side of the counter and I swear to God the next thing that goes over you is milk!"

"Try it Steele and _I_ swear to God that I will take you over my knee and spank your ass!"

"You wouldn't dare!"

I watch in horror as he leaps over the counter and I end up over his lap. He lightly swats me on the butt and even though I don't even feel it, It infuriates me.

How dare him spank me!

I turn around and with all my strength I push him over and spank him right back.

I doubt it hurt him because his ass is hard as rock.

Instead of him being angry he starts laughing at me.

"What is so funny!"

"You are! You spanked me right back!" He starts laughing again and I can't help but join in.

We are both grown adults but we just had a food fight and spanked each other.

"We better clean this place up before Gail spanks us both" I tell him and we stand up.

He looks around at the mes sin the kitchen and shakes his head.

"I don't do clean up" Is all he says and then he starts to walk away.

"Hey! You made half the mess so you have to help clean it up!"

"Nope. I pay people to clean up my messes" He hollers at me and then leaves to his side of the house.

"ASSHOLE!"

Why is he such a jerk? We almost, almost, had fun for once and then he ruins it by turning into a jerk.

Reluctantly I clean the kitchen up and that when I spot his iPhone on the counter.

I'll teach him a lesson.

I grab his phone and make a few alterations.

Ha! Take that Grey!

* * *

Later that evening I am lounging in the TV room when I hear him stomping up the stairs.

"ANASTASIA STEELE!" He bellows.

"In here, Dear" I shout back sarcastically.

He burst through the door with his iPhone in his hand.

"What the hell did you do to my phone?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about" I shrug and go back to my TV Show.

He stomps over to the TV and rips the cord from the wall.

"Do you realize what you did? You almost cost me a huge deal! I am the CEO over a multi billion dollar company and you made me look like a fool!"

"What are you talking about?" I play dumb.

"You know what you did!" He manages to say between clenched teeth.

"What did I do?"

"YOU FUCKING CHANGED MY PREDICTIVE TEXT SO EVERY TIME I TYPED THE WORDS "YES" OR "NO" IT TURNED INTO THE WORD SEX!"

I start laughing but he is really mad so I try to compose myself.

"Got to hate auto correct"

"It. Was. Not. Auto correct! I had an email from the president of the Chinese import association and when he asked if we could get on a conference call I replied back with "SEX TODAY!"

Oh my God! I start laughing all over again and he actually stamps his foot.

"You know what, paybacks are a bitch, Steele!"

He storms out the room and vowing revenge but all I can do is laugh.

What can he do? He can't prove I changed that word.

* * *

"CHRISTIAN GREY! GET OUT HERE RIGHT NOW!"

I have just come home from work and I am furious!

As soon as I came through the door I started shouting for him.

"CHRISTIAN GREY!"

"Yes, Dear" I hear from behind me.

I spin around and find him smirking at me.

"I hate you! You are the worst human being on this planet and I hate you!"

"Whats wrong, Sweetheart?" He asks me in a baby voice.

I screw up the banner that I just found tapped to the trunk of my car.

"You did this! Do you know how humiliated I am?" My cell phone starts ringing again for the hundredth time today and because I am at breaking point I throw it on the hard marble floor and it smashes.

When the banner falls to the floor he starts laughing.

On my way to work this morning I kept getting beeped at. I didn't understand why and then my cell phone started ringing off the hook with numbers I did not recognize.

The people on the other end of the phone, mostly men but a few women, started asking me just how horny I was. I hung up on all of them and blocked there number.

It wasn't until I stopped for gas on my way home did I see the banner that had been taped to my trunk.

It read.

 ** _"My name is Ana and I am extremely Horny. Looking for someone to have a spanking good time with?. Call me"_** and then he had my phone number.

"You know, if you're that horny you should post to Craig's list. I heard that's very popular"

"You're an Asshole of epic proportions"

"And you're a bitch so I think we are even"

We glare at each other and then both stomp our way towards our wings of the house.

We are not even two weeks into this thing and we are already at breaking point.

How the hell are we going to survive the next eleven ad a half months!


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi Guys.**

 **So glad you are all liking my story.**

 **Now I have good news and bad news.**

 **Last night I tried to upload chapter 4 as a bonus chapter to chapter 3. Fanfiction just would not work for me last night so I could not upload it.**

 **Chapter 4 was only 1500 words so it was only going to ever be a bonus chapter. Because I could not put it out yesterday, I have added chapter 4 to chapter five for this update so you have 2 chapters rolled into one.**

 **That unfortunately means that this is now a 5 part story and the conclusion will be uploaded tomorrow.**

 **Thats the bad news.**

 **Good news is will be participating in the writing contest on the Facebook group and I have already sent in my entry. You just wont now which one it is until its all over and the winner is announced. Then I will post my entry as a one shot on fan fiction.**

 **Also, now that this one is out of the way, I can get to work on my other story.**

 **Hope you like this up date ;)**

 **Cheers**

 **GG89 xoxo**

 **Christians POV**

I make my way upstairs and I am half way between laughing and being angry. I knew that banner would enrage her. It took me ages to make it last night but it was so worth it.

It takes me a good five minutes to calm down enough and stop laughing when I think of her reaction. What a fire cracker she really is. I bet shes a real wild cat in bed. My dick stirs at the thought but then I get angry.

I can't be attracted to Ana Steele! Shes so stubborn and argumentative! But she is hot. There is no doubt about that. But she could never be what I need. Not in bed or out of it.

Because of my touch issues I have to hold my bed mates hands during sex or use handcuffs. Most of the women I have been with have been OK with it and most love it but there have been the odd few that have called me a freak.

The only woman I have ever had more than a one night stand with is Lelia. She was the girl I lost my virginity too when I was 19. Over the years we have hooked up at parties and sometimes when I am really horny I will call her and she comes running but Lelia knows that it's just sex. I know she has other men on the side just like I have my one night stands. We are not boyfriend and girlfriend and she knows that.

Maybe I should call Lelia and have her come over? I could use a good fuck. I pull out my phone and call her but it goes to voicemail. One minute later I get a text from her telling me she is in Vermont with her boyfriend but she will be back by next weekend.

I don't bother texting her back. Instead I head over to my room and change my clothes. If Lelia is not coming over tonight then I need to go out and get laid. I have so much built up frustration because of my back and forth sparring with Ana over the last week.

I get into my R8 and head towards the city. Just knowing I will be balls deep within the hour gives me a rush and I press my foot down on the gas.

It's good to be me sometimes.

* * *

What the ever loving fuck!

I have been in this club for over three hours and so far nothing! Every single woman that has given me the come on I have brushed off.

They have all been beautiful women but I have found fault with all of them. Too tall, Too short, Wrong color eyes, wrong color hair. What the fuck is wrong with me? I don't have a type. Blonde, brunette, redhead I don't give a fuck but tonight its like I am trying to search for something I am not finding.

Felling well and truly frustrated I down my drink and head towards the door only to be stopped when I hear Elliott.

"Yo! Bro! Where are you going?"

"Home Elliott. I'm just not feeling it tonight"

"Really? That red head was all over your dick. What happened to her?"

"I just wasn't into her"

"Well whatever. I am going to head back to my hot blond and I'll call you tomorrow" He points over his shoulder and its then that I see Kate Kavanugh leaning on the bar.

"What the fuck, Elliott! That's Kate Kavanugh"

"I know who she is bro. We hook up all the time" He shrugs likes its no big deal.

"But shes the ice queens best friend! What happened to Bro's before Ho's"

Elliott shakes his head in exasperation and scowls at me.

"First of all, Kate is no Ho. Second of all, Are you still on the _"Ana is the root of all evil"_ shit? Shes one of the sweetest girls I know. You need to let whatever vendetta you have against her go"

"She's the one who has the problem with me. Shes argumentative, moody, stubborn and icy!"

"Wow, you just described yourself" Elliott laughs and I stomp away from him.

"Bro, wait! I think I know what your problem with Ana is" I turn around and cross my arms over my chest. This should be good.

"And what is your professional opinion, Elliott?"

"You like her" He grins at me.

"You are off your head! I do not like the ice queen! I would rather fuck a pencil sharpener than fuck her"

"Good" He claps his hands together "So you won't mind if I make my move?"

My heart almost stops.

"Make your move? On Ana?"

"Yeah. Shes beautiful and she has that innocent look about her but you can just tell shes a tiger between the sheets. I've been wanting to slam that for years"

Slam that? Like fuck he will!

"Stay the fuck away from her Elliott!"

"Why? You don't want her. Why can't I have a pop at her?"

"Just stay the fuck away from her!"

"Why?

"Because I fucking said so!"

"Well, that's not a good enough argument for me to stay away from that fine piece of ass because.."

I slam him into the wall with force and get right in his face.

"Don't you ever speak about her like that again!"

Instead of looking scared he starts belly laughing until I let him go.

"Tell me again why you don't like her? You have never given a shit who I go after. Hell last year I fucked Lelia and you didn't bat an eye but I say I am making a play for Ana and for the first time in years you lose your cool"

He's right. I have never lost my cool like that over a girl.

I let Elliott go and he puts his hand on my shoulder.

"Listen bro, why don't you go home and put your cards on the table with Ana? Tell her how you feel. You never know, she might shock you" He softly punches me on the shoulder and walks back towards Kate.

I get in my car and drive slowly home. I think of all the things Elliott said and all the things that have happened between me and Ana over the years.

I almost get home when realization hits me and I skid my car to a holt.

"Holy fuck! I like Ana!"

* * *

 **MEANWHILE BACK AT THE CLUB**

"Well? Did you get a confession?"

"Yes and you were right. My brother is head over heels for your best friend"

"I knew it! Ana is so into him but she is too stubborn to make a move. What do we do?"

"Well I just floated the idea of me making a play for Ana and He slammed me into a wall so I am thinking jealousy is the way to go with Christian"

"Ethan is in town or I can give Jose a call?"

"Call both and then next weekend I will get my brother to come out and you bring Ana, Jose and Ethan"

"Sounds like a plan. Now...Your place or mine?"

 _God I think I am in love with this girl!_

* * *

 **CHRISTIANS POV**

It's been a week since I realized I like Ana.

How have I not known this before? It wasn't until Elliott said he wanted to slam Ana did I realize how I felt.

I don't want her with another man. I want her. I am not sure if I just want her to fuck or if it's something...more. Something deeper.

This last week has been hell. I have only seen her a few times and once when I smiled at her she asked if I was constipated.

Around me she is the ultimate Ice queen but I have observed her on the CCTV monitors when she talks to Gail and she is always laughing and happy. Yet when I walk into the room she becomes closed off and hostile.

I think ten years of rivalry have taken there toll.

I will get her though. Whether its just for a night or something more than that. I will have her. I am going to use my A game.

Tonight will be a start because I am going out clubbing with Elliott and he texted me today and told me Ana will be at the club tonight with a couple of her friends.

I wonder If I flirted with one of her friends would she be jealous?

I will give it my best shot.

I finish putting on my outfit and check myself out in the mirror. I am wearing blue jeans with a tight black tee shirt. I have left a bit of stubble on my face because I overheard Mia saying last week that men with stubble are now hot.

I squirt on some aftershave and then I am ready.

Prepare yourself, Miss Steele.

Mr Grey is coming for you.

 **A FEW HOURS LATER.**

Who the fuck is this asshole!?

Some Latino frat boy is all over Ana.

When Elliott said Ana was coming with her friends I thought he meant girls. Not Ethan Kavanugh and this Jose jerk.

As soon as they walked in, Ana gave me a cool look and then turned her attention to this fucker. She hasn't even looked at me.

The Kavanaugh fucker is now all over my little sister who showed up at the club an hour after us. Elliott's is wrapped around Kate and I am like the seventh wheel.

Well fuck that!

I stand up and make my way over to a red head girl who has been eyeing me all night.

I buy her a drink and flirt it up with her. When I look over her head I catch a glimpse of Ana glaring at me. Hah! I knew making her jealous was the way to go.

The red head girl, I think her name is Maggie or it could be Sarah...No...I think it's Jade is waffling on about something so just to shut her up I swoop down and kiss her. She gasps in surprise and then kisses me right back.

I keep my eyes open and I watch as Ana looks furious and then she grabs the Latino fuckers hand and walks out of the Vip section.

Where the fuck are they going?

"Excuse me, Gemma"

"My name is Lisa" She tells me but I am gone from her before she can finish.

I sprint out of the VIP room and out the club doors and watch as Ana gets into a cab with the fucker.

"Taylor!" I scream and just like Lerch he appears behind me.

"Sir?"

"Get the car quick and follow that cab!"

We jump in the car and he drives like a bat out of hell.

She's heading towards the house.

There is no way on this earth that I am letting that fuckbag get his filthy paws on my girl!"

* * *

 **ANAS POV AT THE CLUB**

I don't know why he is here but dear Lord...Those jeans give that man an amazing Ass.

This last week has been hard.

I despise that man...well, that's maybe a bit strong. I should say I dislike him. Greatly.

I remember the first time I met him.

I was 13 years old and I was sat in Mary and Theo Trevelyan's house on the Sound.

We had just moved to the area after my father Ray won a big contract for his timber company that he owned.

Mary was showing me a first edition of Weathering Height's when this tall boy with bronze hair walked in.

I was stunned. He was so handsome and he became my first crush.

I started hanging out with his sister Mia a lot at her grandparents house and I would always try to be in the same room as Christian.

I think one day he got sick of me because he screamed at me to leave him the fuck alone.

After that, whenever we were in the same room as each other we would glare and snipe at each other.

I was so shocked when I read Thoe's will. I knew he was leaving me SIP but having to move into his house with Christian? What the hell is that all about?

I am trying to make the best of a bad situation but like I said, this last week has been hard.

I thought that I would hardly see Christian in the house but he pops up everywhere.

If I am in the kitchen he is there. I go into the back garden and he is there. I can't escape him and over the last couple of days, the 13 year old girl who had a crush on him has resurfaced.

I don't know if its because I am living with him or if its just because I am a 23 year old virgin and I am basically horny but just looking at him does something to me.

Tonight, Jose has been around me like a blue assed fly. I can't get rid of him. Kate and Elliott are making out like there is no tomorrow and you can cut the sexual tension with a knife around Mia and Ethan who are flirting up a storm with each other.

Christian has not spoken to me all night. Probably because no one can get a word in edge ways with Jose practically glued to my lap.

While Jose is groaning on about some shit that I have no interest in, I watch as Christian drains his drink and then walks across the VIP area to a busty red head. It's not two minutes later that he has his tongue down her throat!

Bastard!

When he opens his eyes while still kissing her he looks directly at me and I can see the smirk in his eyes.

He's doing this on purpose.

I'm not sure why but he is.

Maybe to make me jealous? No, that can't be it because why would he want that. We are just glorified roommates that have a strong dislike to each other.

My green eyed monster rears its head and the 13 year old girl who has major Grey crush is itching to walk over to the red head and scratch her eyes out.

I don't want to watch him hump this hussy anymore.

"Jose, I am not feeling so good so I am going to go home" I grab my purse and he stands up with me.

"Can I crash at your place? I don't want to be the fifth wheel" He points at the two couples who are now both making out.

"Sure" I grab his hand and lead him out of the club.

We grab a cab and make it back to the house. When we get in I quickly run up to one of the guest rooms on my side of the house and I make sure Jose will have everything he needs.

I quickly change out of my clubbing clothes and into my sweats and a tank top and then I walk back out the room and find Jose lounging in the TV room.

I love him dearly as a friend but I get the feeling that he wants more than that but the thought of kissing Jose or having sex with him makes me sick. He's like a brother to me.

"What you watching?" I ask as I flop down beside him.

"Something about polar bears. I would love to photograph them in the wild" he says wistfully.

"I would love to see them too"

He suddenly sits up and looks me in the eyes.

"Ana, why are we not together? We have the same interests. We are both attracted to each other. We are both unattached. Why don't we give it a go"

I am stunned by his words and when he leans forward to kiss me I just sit there frozen. Before I can come to my senses and push him away from me, the loudest noise known to man erupts around us causing us both to cover our ears with our hands.

"That's the fire alarm!" I scream over the noise.

Before either of us can react, Christian burst through the door and makes a beeline for me. He scoops down and throws me over his shoulder and then bolts from the room. He runs as fast as he can with Jose trailing behind us.

 _Why is the fire alarm going off and why does Christian have me over his shoulder?_

We make it out side and when we are about 100 feet from the house, Christian gently puts me on my feet. He starts patting me up and down like he is checking for flames.

"Ana, are you OK?"

"I'm fine. Why is the fire alarm going off? I didn't smell any smoke"

I start to shiver in the cold night air and I see Jose slowly take off his jacket but before he can get it off I am engulfed in Christians leather jacket. It's massive on me and it smells like him.

It smells nice.

 _Get a grip Steele!_

"It came from your side of the house so I think you better stay over my side tonight until Taylor can see what happened. It's probably just a glitch in the wiring" He tells me and then turns to Jose.

"Unfortunately my side of the house only has one guest room so Sawyer here will take you down the street to the hotel" He's not asking Jose. He's telling him.

 _It's kinda hot._

"Um, OK. Ana, I will see you tomorrow?"

"Um, sure" He bends down and kisses my cheek and then walks with Sawyer over to a waiting car.

When did the car get here? And what is Sawyer doing here?

"Do you think it's safe to go inside? Perhaps we should call the fire department?"

"It's OK, Ana. Taylor will check it out and if he thinks we need to leave then we will go" He surprises me when he takes my hand and leads me back into the house and towards his flight of stairs.

His side of the house surprises me because its very warm. I expected his side of the house to be cold and clinical.

It's only now does it click to me that Christian saved me. Granted, there is no fire but he swooped in like a white knight and scooped me up and got me the hell out of there. What if there had been a fire? Would he have still risked it?

"Do you want something to drink, Anastasia?"

"Yeah, sure. Wine would be good"

I take a seat on his sofa and admire the view from his side of the house.

"Here you go" He hands me a glass of white wine and then he sits next to me.

"Thanks. And thanks for saving me from the...fresh air" I giggle and he smirks.

"I was being a gentlemen. I heard the fire alarm and wanted to save the damsel in distress" I can tell just by the look in his eyes that he is hiding something.

"I am not a damsel in distress but thanks anyway" I take a sip of my wine and almost orgasm from it.

"I think you did need saving. Especially from that limp dicked fucker" He growls.

"Hey! That is my friend you are speaking about!"

"Well, he may be your friend but he's still a limp dicked fucker. He wants so bad to get into your panties that he is a walking hardon with his little shrimp dick"

"No he is not. Jose is like a brother to me"

"Yes but he does not think of you as a sister. What was all that _"Ana, why are we not together? We have the same interests. We are both attracted to each other. We are both unattached. Why don't we give it a go"_ crap?

"That was just the alcohol talking and he...wait! Just wait a minute. How did you know what he said?"

Christian looks like a deer caught in the headlights.

"I...I overheard him when I came to get you because of the fire alarm"

"Bullshit! We had the door closed so unless you had your ear pressed against the door then there is no way you would have heard him"

He rolls his eyes and huffs but he does not argue the fact that he had his ear against the door.

"Oh My God! You had your ear at the door? Why?" I put my wine down and stand up.

"Why would I have my ear to the door? I heard the alarm and I came to get you and I heard him"

"The alarm went off after he said that..Wait..WAIT JUST A MINUTE! Did you set the fire alarm off?" He squirms in his seat and I know my answer.

"Why the fuck would you do that?"

He stands up angrily and gets in my face.

"Because that limp dick wanted to fuck you. Is that what you wanted? A quick dirty fuck with his three inches?"

"If I did that is my business, not yours. I didn't say anything about you humping that red head in the club"

"Who? Molly? All I did was kiss her. I had no intention of bringing her back here to fuck. You on the other hand brought him back here and the only reason would be because you wanted to get fucked. I don't know what the fuck is going on with us but you can't deny the sexual tension between us this last week. If you want to fuck someone then I am right here and I promise you, I have a lot more than three inches for you!" He screams and then kisses me hard.

 _What the fuck?_

I start kissing him back and then I roughly grab his hair and it makes him growl like an animal.

What the hell is happening? This is CHRISTIAN! We don't like each other so why is his tongue in my mouth and why are his hands on my ass?

Well, In all fairness my hands are on his ass and I am kissing him back.

We have to stop. This is crazy!

I pull apart from him and we just look at each other in shock. He rakes his hand through his hair and looks at me in as much shock as I am in.

Has he always been this...alluring?

Am I only feeling this way because he is the only man to ever kiss me like this? I'm a virgin. I have waited for my first time to be with someone special. But why not have my first time be with Christian?

Theres no denying the passion that we both felt in the kiss. There's no doubting the fact that I am attracted to him and him too me it seems.

I'm 23. I have a man that looks and is built like a god so why the hell did I stop him again?

Oh fuck this!

I jump towards him and in less than a second my legs are wrapped around him and we are once again kissing.

He slams me back against the wall and starts trailing hot, hungry kisses down my neck.

I grasp his shirt and start undoing the buttons but my hands are shaking so much that I just rip it open making the buttons fly.

He moans deep and then he starts moving us towards what I suppose is his bedroom. On our way we bang into walls making pictures fall and then we almost go stumbling on the rug but he manages to steady us.

When we make it to his bedroom he leads us to the bed and then he goes into what I can only describe as animal mode.

He rips off my shirt and bra and before I can even blink he has me naked.

I stop kissing him long enough to point out that he's wearing far to many clothes.

"If I'm naked then you should be as well"

"With pleasure, Miss Steele"

He leans back on the bed and makes a show of removing his shirt and pants. He stands up and takes off his pants leaving him in only his boxers.

Wow! The bulge in his underwear is...well, I'm pretty sure it's going to kill me.

"Like what you see?"

"Are you always that...aroused?"

"I'm a big boy but no. I've never been this aroused. But then again I have never been this frustrated or wanted someone so much before" He peels his underwear off in one smooth move and my jaw drops.

My first ever real life penis.

This is going to hurt so bad. Granted my down below is currently like a slip and slide but he is huge. I've watched porn. And he's bigger than all the ones I've seen on my laptop screen.

He crawls back onto the bed and starts kissing my legs.

By the time he gets to my thighs I'm panting with want.

"I've wanted to do this since that day you were wearing those little tight yoga shorts in the gym the other day"

"Wanted to do what?" I look down at him and he just smirks.

"This"

He Leans forward and swipes my pussy with his tongue.

"HOLY HELL!"

Oh my god! I've never felt anything as good as this! How do woman ever just go about their day if they have a partner that can do this!

I wrap my thighs around his head and when he keeps purposely avoiding the spot he first licked, I grab his hair and guide him to what I want.

I explode in pleasure not a minute later and I am sure that I can be heard all across the greater Seattle area.

"OH MY GOD, CHRISTIAN!"

When I come down from my high I look at him and his eyes are almost black with lust. He leans over and opens a drawer and grabs a condom.

No is the time to tell him Steele.

"Christian? Please go slow"

He rolls the condom on and then smiles at me.

"Slow? Why?"

"Um...I've never...I've never had..."

"A cock this big?"

"I've never had a cock"

He frowns at me and then looks at me strangely.

"Ana, what do you mean by that?"

"I've never...had sex before"

His eyes bug out of his head and he gets off the bed.

"You've never...you're A?...And this will be?..." He starts mumbling.

He paces back and forth and I am impressed that despite the shocking information he's just been given that he does not lose his erection.

"Ana, we can't do this. You're first time is supposed to be special. Not with someone you call a Jackass on an hourly basis" he sits on the end of the bed and tells me.

"I want it to be with you. I don't know why because you infuriate me like no other person on the planet but I want this. I've waited 23 years years. Please don't make me wait another minute"

He stares at me for the longest time and just when I am losing all hope, he leans forward and captures me in the sweetest, softest kiss of my life.

He shuffles us back up the bed and when we are eye to eye.

"Are you sure about this? There's no turning back the clock once you give me this gift"

 _He called my virginity a gift? That's kinda sweet._

"Im sure. I've never been more sure"

He starts kissing me and then very slowly he starts to slide into me.

When he reaches the barrier of my virginity he softly whispers that he's sorry. Then he breaks through and I cry out in pain.

I screw my eyes shut but pretty soon it's turned into a dull ache and he starts to move.

"You feel so good, Anastasia"

He starts sucking on my breast and I tangle my fingers in his hair.

I start to build and it's like a raging Fire inside me.

"Christian...Oh My God...it feels so good!"

"It's about to get better" he whispers and then he swivels his hips and hits something inside me that makes me scream out in pleasure.

He starts going faster and faster and I cant hold it anymore. I place my hands on his back and rake my nails down his skin and then cum with a scream.

"You're squeezing me like a fist...Oh My God I'm gunna come" he screams and then he jerks and stills.

Hes panting and sweating and then he lands ontop of me and squishes me into the mattress.

We both calm our breathing and then he slowly eases out of me and gets rid of the condom.

He leans over me And brushes my sweaty hair out of my eyes.

"How was that?"

"Well worth the 23 year wait" I wink at him and he laughs.

"You are the last person I ever thought would be in my bed but I'm glad you're here"

"Me too. So...what happens now?"

"Well I could do it to you from behind or you can ride me or we could do it in the hot tub or there's..." He keeps listing different positions and places for us to do it.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. I don't mean as in the sex right now. Although I want to come back to the hottub idea. I mean what happens tomorrow morning? Do we go back to irritating each other? Do we become fuck buddies? Enemy's with benefits? Is this a one night thing?"

" This is so not a one night thing. I want you over and over again. How about we become friends with benefits? It's exhausting arguing with you all the time" He winks at me and I giggle.

"OK. Friends with benefits. Wow. That's going to be some adjustment"

"It's going to be fun though. Instead of fighting we will be fucking. I think it's a win win all around"

He starts kissing my neck and I have to agree with him.

This could be kinda fun!


	5. Chapter 5

**ANAS POV. THE MORNING AFTER.**

I wake up and I am hot. Stifling hot. I open my eyes slightly and all I see is copper hair.

Christian is sprawled out on top of me fast asleep. His arms are around my midriff and his head is on my boobs. One of his legs is hooked under mine and I am completely locked down by him.

I can't believe last night happened.

Never in a million years did I think that I would give my virginity to Christian of all people.

Last night when he kissed me, It just felt...right.

I can't really explain it.

The sex was out of this world. Well, I assume it was because I have nothing to compare it to but he made me come four times and I know from having girl talk with Kate that not all woman cum when having sex.

I am not sure how this whole friends with benefits thing will work because we live together but if it means more of what we did last night then I am in. I am all in.

Christian stirs on my chest and then two sleepy grey eyes meet mine.

"Good Morning"

He grins up at me and then smiles.

"Not yet its not but it will be"

With that he takes my lips in a bruising kiss and we pick up where we left off last night.

* * *

 **ONE WEEK LATER**

This last week has been fun. More than fun. I would go to say that its been perfect.

We have had sex all over the house and I think its safe to say that I have become a sex addict.

We have slept together every night in the same bed and the one night that he worked late and I fell asleep in my bed I found him crawling in with me at 1am and then we had really slow and lazy sex. I really liked that. But I think I prefer the hard, fast and rough sex better.

Three days ago I was minding my own business in the kitchen when Christian came home. I said hello and he responded by picking me up, placing me on the counter and having his way with me.

Sex is not always instigated by him. I was shy at first but four days post first hook up I was really horny. I knew Christian was in his home office so I went up there, knocked on the door and while he was on the phone to one of his Asian offices I just undid his belt and pulled my panties to the side and rode him.

He was stunned when after I had finished I just pecked him on the lips and left him. Two minutes later as I was walking down the hallway he tackled me to the floor and introduced me to the 69 position.

We have stopped arguing over most thing but the other night we did start arguing over who had control of the TV. Normally we would have called each other names and gone our separate ways but a silly argument ended up with angry sex and the TV was forgotten about.

Today is Saturday and Christian had to go somewhere for an appointment. He text me a little while ago with the words "We need to talk"

I am worried. If he says he no longer wants to have sex then I have to accept that but I will miss it and living in this house with him will be near impossible. I hate to think of what I would do if he brought another woman back here. I think my heart would break. I like Christian. Like really like him but I don't want to bring up us dating because I think it would freak him out. We are friends who somethings argue with benefits and I am good with that.

"Ana?" I hear him come through the front door and I holler out that I am in the family room.

He walks in wearing jeans and a white tee shirt and he looks scrumpy.

He sees me sitting on the sofa and he walks over and kisses me softly but then pulls back.

"Ana, we need to talk" He looks worried.

"OK. What about?" I know what he is going to say so I try to school my face into an impassive look.

"I...um...When I was a kid I used to see this therapist called Flynn" Huh? "I stopped seeing him when I was 19 because his job was to help me with my touch issues. When I had sex for the first time and got the hang of it I stopped seeing him because my touch issues got better. And with you, this last week, they are gone"

The were gone the first time we had sex when I raked my nails down his back and he didn't react and since then I have touched every inch of him including his chest.

"I had an appointment with Flynn this morning"

"Why? Sorry, hes your therapist and you don't have to tell me"

"No its okay. I went to him about you"

"Me?"

"Yes. I told him about us and I told him of my...feelings about this whole situation and I needed some advice"

"What did you need advice about?"

He shifts uncomfortably and then he takes my hands in his.

"Ana...I...I...like you" He stutters out.

"Okayyyy...I like you too" I frown.

"Ana...I really like you...Like how...um...like how a boyfriend likes his girlfriend and...I've never had a girlfriend and I was wondering...and you can say no but this last week has been...an you're...and I want to..." He can't get the words out.

"Christian, stop rambling and just say it"

"Willyoubemygirlfriend?"

"What?"

"I said, will you be my girlfriend? I have loved how we have been this last week but I want more than sex. I want to take you on dates and do all that couple stuff. Coping together is next week and I want to walk in with you on my arm. I want to dance with you and kiss you and sneak off to the boat house with you. I like you Ana. I know that we have been at each others throats all these years but I think that was because we were attracted to each other and neither of us knew what to do about it"

When he puts it like that it makes perfect sense.

I look at him and his eyes are pleading with me. The 13 year old in me is jumping up and down with joy for finally getting what she has wanted for 10 years.

I takes his handsome face in my hands and kiss his lips.

"I would love to be your girlfriend you adorable Jackass" He laughs at the name I have been calling him this last week and then he pulls me over on top of him.

"So you're my girlfriend? I want you to say it"

"I am your girlfriend and you're my boyfriend and I hope you know what that entails?"

"I have a pretty good idea" he starts nuzzling my chest but I pull him back.

"It means no one else for either of us. No calling or texting other people that want to get into your pants or my panties"

"I'll give you my phone and you can delete every single girls number if you want. Does this mean you wont be in contact with shrimp dick?"

"I don't think Jose will be a problem. He called me a few days back and asked me out and I flat out told him No. I told him I thought of him as a brother and that I would never go out with him. He hung up on me and when I tried calling him back because I thought we just lost the connection he had blocked my number"

"He blocked your number? What an asshole!"

"I am OK with it. I would rather not be around him if he is going to pine for me. Besides, I have a hot boyfriend now that has a slight jealous streak so I wouldn't want Jose to end up with a punch on the nose if he tried to kiss me again"

"He would get more than a punch on the nose. You're my girl and I protect whats mine"

"Speaking of protect" I lean down and bite his ear. "My shot goes into affect today so no more condoms"

Quick as a flash we are naked and doing what we do best.

* * *

 **ELEVEN MONTHS LATER. ONE YEAR TO THE DAY THEY MOVED IN.**

Is this really my life? How did we get here?

Christian and I used to annoy the piss out of each other and now we are more in love than two people have ever been.

Things when fast for us.

Two weeks after we became a real couple we told each other we loved each other. The next day we moved all our stuff and started living as a couple instead of having different wings of the house.

Last month we were on The Grace and Christian got down on one knee and asked me to marry him. I screamed the word yes and this is how we have found ourselves here.

We are married. On our honeymoon in the south of France. I am led on the beach and Christian has gone to grab us some drinks.

"Baby, the hotel manager just gave me this" He sits down on my chair and hands me a envelope.

"What is it?"

"I don't know but it's stamped with the logo of my dads firm" He frowns and then rips it opens and out falls a letter.

He opens it and I lean over to read it with him.

* * *

 _Dear Christian and Ana._

 _If you're reading this then I am no longer here and Carrick has done what I asked and waited until you two kids were married to tell you a little secret._

 _I knew that you two were in love from the very first time I saw you together. I don't know if you remember that day. It was at the house. Ana was here helping Mary catalog her books in the library. Christian walked through the door because Mary was always in the library he went there first._

 _Christian, I watched your face when you locked eyes with that girl. You were a goner, Son. I found it amusing but when I looked at Ana's face and she had the same look, I knew you two were two halves of a whole._

 _Over the next few years it irritated me to see you both snapping at each other all the time. You were perfect for each other and in my opinion, you both needed a good kick up the ass!_

 _When my Mary died, a bit of me died with her. I know what its like to have that one person that you could always depend on. I wanted you both to have that._

 _The Will that I am sure you have both seen is a fake._

 _I asked Carrick and Cole to draft up a fake Will and pretend it was iron clad._

 _I May have been a hard ass but I always keep my promises._

 _Christian, that land is yours and has been since the day I died._

 _Ana, The publishing house is yours free and clear._

 _The reason I never gave you them while I was living is simple._

 _I wanted to give you a wedding present._

 _I knew if I could just get you two in each others face then sparks would fly._

 _The only way you would be reading this letter is because I told Carrick to give it to you when you were married._

 _Congratulations Kids!_

 _Mary and I had many happy years in house. We raised our kids there and our love only grew stronger throughout the years._

 _I hope you fill that old house up with kids. They are the greatest joy a person can have along with the love of their lives._

 _I leave you both with this advice._

 _Never go to bed angry. Always make time for each other but most of all, love each other._

 _Love each other with every fiber of your being!_

 _I love you both and you have made me a very happy man._

 _Until we meet again._

 _Gramps x x_

* * *

We both wipe tears from our eyes as we read his words.

"He set us up?" Christian laughs.

"He played us good. If it wasn't for him, we may still be at each others throats"

"Instead here we are, madly in love, married with a little one on the way"

He gently touches my still flat belly where our little blip is growing. We found out the day before the wedding and even though it was a shock, we are both happy.

"Christian, if we have a boy, I say we call him Theodore after the amazing man who got us together"

"I agree"

He leans down and kisses my belly.

"I love you little Teddy Grey. And I love you, Mrs Grey"

"I love you too, Mr Grey"

THE END


End file.
